The Girl Who Always Knew
by LovelySlytherin
Summary: Re-Write of Angel of Death By LovelySlytherin. After Dumbledore's death Hermione Granger learns the dark truth behind the identity of her birth parents. With this knowledge Hermione must choose behind the man she love and the man she must marry. This story take place during the 7th Year of Hogwarts were Hermione Granger must decide who she must be.
1. Chapter 1 The Truth Behind Dreams

**The Girl Who Always Knew:**

**A Harry Potter Fanficton**

**By LovelySlytherin**

**Chapter 1: The Truth Behind Dreams**

**A/N: I do not own any rights the Harry Potter Universe, I am simply a Fan that is in love with Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I Hope you enjoy Chapter One of this tale.**

Sept 19 1997 12:15 am

Eighteen longs day had passed since the fall semester had began and Hermione Granger wished for nothing more than to be there. At this point in time Hermione was sure she would sell her right arm just to be curled up in a blanket in the common room reading but instead she sat in the cold dark corner of Sirius Black's bedroom. The bedroom of Harry's dead Godfather was the last place that Hermione would have dreamed that she would be in on her 18th birthday. But there she sat alone reading her copy of Tales of Beedle the Bard that Dumbledore had left. At first Hermione had not given the book much thought, it had made sense that Dumbledore would leave her a book. Then when she was reading the book for the first time she realized that hidden within the cover was a letter addressed "To Miss Hermione Granger on the 18th anniversary of her birth" Hermione was not dumb she knew that the information in this letter would be life changing, she knew Dumbledore keep secrets and all that she could hope for was that maybe just maybe this letter could help them. Without wasting anymore time Hermione took in a deep breath and unfolded the letter.

_My Dear Miss Granger, _

_First off I would like to wish you Happy Birthday Miss Granger, as you are now of age both in Wizardry World and the muggle world. As we both know Miss Granger I did not leave you a Birthday wish in my will so shall we get down to business. I would like to begin but apologizing that I did not find time to do this will I was still alive, unfortunately I can not change that. Miss Granger I am sure that it is no secret that you were adopt by Rose and Hugo Granger. They raised you well and I am sure they are very proud to call you their daughter. Thought Miss Granger I am afraid telling you who your biological parents are may come as a shock to you but at this point in time I can no longer protect you from the truth. Seventeen years ago Nacrissa Malfoy arrived at Hogwarts with a small child wrapped in blanket, at first I was under the impression that the child was her own but I gravely mistaken. The child that Nacrissa had brought to me was the daughter of Tom Riddle, Azrael Gabriela Riddle. Nacrissa informed me that Tom had want a daughter to claim his power when the day came that he could no longer rule. Not only had Tom want a daughter to claim his power but always to claim the Malfoys as well. Your Father made a bond between himself and the Malfoy for when both children were of age that they would marry. I am sorry Miss Granger after Young Mister Malfoy 18th birthday you will have to marry him. In all my year of knowing you Miss Granger I have searched for way out of this marriage but I am afraid that this a bond between families that cannot be broken no matter the outcome of this war. As for Mr Potter and Mr Weasley until the time comes when you can no longer hide behind the name that the Granger's gave you I believe it is best not to inform them. I truly am sorry Miss Granger that I was unable to tell you this well I was alive. Though always remember that Even in the darkest of hours light shall prevail._

_Sincerely _

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Hermione Granger the Gryffindor Princess, the book worm, the know-it-all, and the daughter of the Dark lord. This was a picture that Hermione was not sure of she could handle. She had been prepared for bad new, like Harry would die or that Snape had not really killed him. Never had Hermione imagined that her father was Tom Riddle, the very man she was plotting to kill. The man that had killed her best friends parents. This new should have made Hermione sick, no not just sick this is the kind of new that should make you feel like dying but it didn't because somewhere inside of Hermione had always known. The first time she had though maybe was in her second year after Harry had rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. Hermione and Ginny had been alone in the hospital wing eating some soup when Ginny had want to talk about what had happen.

"Hermione," she had said softly

"Yes, Ginny," Hermione had replied.

"He is not that bad," she had said she he hide her face.

"Who,"

"Tom"

"Ginny, you know that his..."

"Yes I know Tom Riddle is He-who-must-not-be-named, but Hermione he a lot like you. Tom was smart, charming, trust worthy and more than anything I believe him. He had this way with his word that what he said you just automatically understand. But what reminded me the most of you were his eyes. Hermione I swear you could be his sister."

Ginny had been right Tom was smart and charming and knew what to say and when to say it just like Hermione but Hermione had just brush of as he was smart and so was she up until last year.

It was during one of there many Slug Club meeting when Blaise Zabini had pointed out a picture of Tom in an old photo album. Zabini had shown Hermione in and some weird attempt to impress her that he had found a picture of the Dark Lord. But instead Hermione saw a 17 year old boy with the same dark knowing eyes, and the same small brown mark on his neck that she had seen her entire life every time she had looked in the mirror. That scared Hermione, to the point that she did not look in a mirror for almost a month and once she did she had told herself she had made it all up.

Now she knew, there was no pretending that she was going crazy, or that she had just seen thing. No now Hermione knew for sure that Tom Riddle was her Father and to be hundred percent honest with herself she was reveled. Now there was no guessing no late night telling herself that she was crazy. This was just the kind of answer that she had been longing for. She was and will ever be the Heir of Slytherin.

But this answer that she had been longing for was also a curse. She Hermione Granger, was the daughter of the man that killed Harry parents. It would have been easier to accept that Tom was her father if it weren't for Harry. Out of thee people in world Hermione had fallen in love with him and now she would have to leave him. The very though of leaving her beloved Harry and for the first time that evening had the small cry.

The tear poured down her red cheeks and she walked slowly across the room to the bed that Harry lay dead asleep on. Hermione tried to pull herself together. She knew that some point in time she would lose Harry, but losing him in this way made her painfully sad. Even if she keep her secret she could never love him knowing that the knownledge and power that part of her want was just with in her finger tips.

"Mione" Came a grumble that shocked Hermione.

Wiping the tear from her face she looked down at the boy.

"Yes, Harry" Hermione responded.

"Why are you still awake?" Harry asked as he rose from the bed to meet her eye gaze.

"I was going over last minute details for in the morning Harry," Hermione lied.

Harry knew that Hermione was lying, after years it was easy to tell. Something had been bothering the girl but Harry would not ask. He knew better.

"You really should go to bed," Harry said and with that Hermione had gotten of the bed where she had been satting to walk back to her chair "Where are you going?"

"To bed?" Hermione answered questioningly.

"You...uhmm...can sleep here" Harry said as he moved over to make room for her.

Part of Hermione knew that his was wrong, she had made up her mind. She would accept that fact that she was the daughter of The Dark Lord, but the 18 year old girl also want one night just one night to be held by Harry. Without saying a word Hermione walked over to the bed and got in. Harry wrapped what little blanket there was left around Hermione and whisper softly in to her ear."Happy Birthday Hermione,"

Months had past since The Dark Lord had taken over the Malfoy Manor yet there Draco lay peaceful asleep in his warm bed, as though he were in another house or another life far away from the one he currently lived. His turned and tossed in his bed as the cold September wind poured in through the small cracks in this window and reached for blanked to cover his pale white skin that glowed in the light of the moon. Though it was not only Draco soft skin that seemed to shine in glow in this light, there was also a very large Nagini which collied her beautiful shinny self against Draco skin. As soon as the Nagini body touched Draco he was wake. The boy had never been fond of snake but yet there was something about Nagini that drew him in, that made him want her present when he sleep in his cold lonely manor.

"_Oi, Nagini_" Draco whispered softly to the beautiful snake.

"_The Dark lord requires you present my dear boy" _Nagini hissed back to Draco.

It was better never to ask what it was the Dark Lord want at this time of night and Draco knew this just as he knew The Dark Lord never stayed in one room to long before finding another one to hollow into. The Manor was large and very empty and Draco never understood we it had just been him and his mother alone in this house all there Life. His Father stayed in a guest house a few kilometer by. His Father marriage to his Mother was simply for Business propose and so unless his father was entertaining guest he was no where to be seen.

"_My Boy, please follow me" _Nagini hissed at the boy who lay in his bed lost in this thoughts.

Draco reached slight to what his friend had said, by pulling on a shirt and digging for his glasses. He could never find them when he need them, of course he never wore them either. At school Potter was the only freak to wear Glasses and when Draco and found out his second year of Hogwart that he too need glasses he refused to wear them. But that had only last a few months before he would wear them at home and at night in his dorm. After a few more moments of searching Draco found them under neath his bed. How they had gotten there he had no idea and at the moment was not truly worried. He just need to follow Nagini. They had wonder through the corridors of the Manor for a few moment before ending up at doors to the Manors Library. It was no big surprise that once again the Dark Lord had chosen to hide himself in the here. The Malfoy Library was large and comfortable, Draco had to say it was one of his favorite place in the whole Manor but from time to time he find himself thing of Hermione Granger when he would wonder around in search of a book. Of course he would think of her in a Library the girl practical is a Library but each time he had the same image in his head. He would picture Hermione Granger sitting in one of the over sized arm chairs in his library with a mountain of books beside her and he would smile. He had that image in his head now and it was wrong and painful but he never understood why. He shock the though from his head and opened the doors.

And there sat the dark lord in one of those over sized arm chairs he often picture Hermione in, and just like the image the dark Lord was surrender by a mountain of books. Chills ran down Draco down back at the image, why he was not certain.

"Ah Draco My Boy come sat." The Dark Lord said without looking up from the book he was currently reading.

"Yes, my lord" Draco said softly.

"Would you like some tea?" The Dark Lord asked.

"No,"

"Very well then, I believe it time to discuss your marriage"

"Marriage?"

"Yes Marriage, although I do like your father and I found your mother to be nothing more than a flithy whore. You boy are part of my plan. When you turn eighteen you are to marry my daughter?"

"Daughter, my lord?"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?"

"No..I..uh.."

"Did not know I had a daughter?"

"Yes my lord,"

"Very few people do."

"Then I would honor to marry her, my lord."

"Good, as of this moment on I would prefer that you treat my daughter like the pure blood that she is."

"Yes, my lord but I am afraid that I do not know your daughter"

"Oh but you do. From what I can tell you know her quite well. I also believe that you where think about her not to long ago,"

"My lord, I am sorry but I am not sure who it is that you are talking about"

"I think you know my daughter by the name of Granger, Hermione Granger Although her birth name is Arzael Riddle."

At the moment Draco felt his knees weaken and his mind flood with images of Hermione. From the day he met her to day she punched him then finally the last time he has seen her. Her eyes had been filled with tears has Harry chased after them.

"Is there reason that you allowed Hermione to hit you, Draco?"

"I believe I called her a filthy Mudblood my lord."

"I see, I hope that will no be happening again."

"It will not my lord."

"Good, now my daughter will be arriving sometime in the next week. I want you to make sure that she feel at home."

"Yes my lord."

"You may leave now."

Draco left the library with Nagini slivering slowly behind him. Once he reached his bedroom he realized for the first time that the Dark Lord had just told him that he was going to marry Hermione Granger, or as he must know call her Azrael Riddle.

**A/N: Hey guys for you who have alread read chapter one here is the clean and finished version on this chapter!**

**A/N: Read and Review**

**Shout Outs:**

**WitchesBrew2: Thank you so much for the review. I Hope you enjoy the rest of the Story!**

**Nathoca Malfoy: I hope you keep Reading. I promise you will Enjoy the Next Chapter**

**Tresortoutou: Nice to see your Review Again, I am glad you are sticking around**

**Love **

**LovelySlytherin**


	2. Chapter 2 Breath

The Girl Who Always Knew

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

By LovelySlytherin

A/N: I don't know own any of the Harry Potter Universe.

Chapter 2 Breath

Hate boiled in his stomach as he fall against the door. It had taken him exactly five minutes and 26 seconds to get back his bedroom he had counted each one, and the second he closed the door the hatred began.

_**4 years earlier.**_

_ "Oi, Blaise come on mate you like her right." Draco had asked his friend as the sit on the floor of his bedroom on a hot summer night._

"_No..." Blaise Zabini lied._

"_Lier, I see the way you look at her, mate is this Arianna Lightwood, she may be younger but she hot." Draco said as he playful hit is buddy. He was not lying but he didn't she her that way._

"_Oh well it sounds like you like her."_

"_Nah, she not my type mate."_

"_Oh that right I forget you like Granger."_

"_That dirt mudblood, you could to fucking kidding me.."but that was not the way Draco felt at all. That troubled him. Hermione Granger was muggle born, his father was a death eater, but yet in the last few month every time Draco looked at her his heart pounded and sweat rolled down his forehead. Draco had remember the time he had found her in library crying, god only knew why she was crying but it pathetically beautiful._

"_But Drake..."_

"_Drop it."_

"_Drop what?" came a cold chilling voice from behind them. Draco heart dropped he knew that voice, it was his father._

"_Nothing, Father..."_

"_I will give you one chance."_

_Draco did not know why but he keep his mouth shut._

"_I warned you" The next Draco knew he was being flooded with memories and feeling and could not stop them._

"_Ah, Hermione Granger, is that what this is about? You think you can love her, you think you can save her. How pathetic, that my son is in love with a mud blood." those where the last word Draco heard before the pain set in and he collapased._

Breath that all Draco could do as they though that Lucius Malfoy had known when had nearly killed his son that she was not a mud blood. Draco had never liked his father he had done nothing but bring shame to their family name as he wormed his was in the graces of the Dark Lord and then falled out even faster than it took the snitch to disappear from your sight. But now Draco dislike of his father had grown to hatred. Everything had been a lie, all of the years he had spent trying to make Hermione Granger understand that she was nothing more than the dirt on his shoe had done nothing but possible get him killed. If Hermione did not agree to all his what would become of him? Would his Dark Lord force it upon them or just kill them?

_Breath, just breath, _but that wasn't working. So instead Draco searched through the drawers of the small desk in his room for quill and his damn journal. The Journal had been a gift from Blaise as away to talk to each other, Draco could write anything inside his and it would show up in Blaise no matter where he was. It actually was one of the best ideas Blaise had ever had, now the two of them could be honest with out other knowing what was going on. Once Draco had found it he poured himself a glass of Fire Whiskey from the bottle that was on the edge of his desk and wrote quickly hoping Blaise was awake.

_**B**_

** _They have finally down it. There is nothing left in this pathetic manor but lie. Lie that are going to get us both fucking killed. Damn fucking war._**

_**D**_

Take a sip from his glass once he sat his quill down he waited, and waited until about half and hour later when the ink bleed on to the page.

_D_

_It is 4 in the morning what could have happen?_

_B_

Was it truly four in the morning? He shock the though of and wrote back with one simple word

_**GRANGER**_

This time Blaise respond was automactic as if the had been speaking face to face

_Granger, Mate I though we talked about this no one going to know if that what you dream about._

_**Try again**_

_They found her? Damnit who found her?_

_**Still not right Zabini...**_

_Will then Drake I don't know what Granger was to do with you at 4 in the morning? In else she in your bed which in that case your right everyone going to fucking kill when they found out you have a mud blood in your bed._

_**She not a mud blood.**_

_Of course she is what the hell are you drinking?_

_**The same thing I drink every night, no Granger was adopt.**_

_Well yeah I knew that._

_**Oi, and how the blood hell do you know that? Sleep with the enemy again are we?**_

_Nah, if you listen to anything that Weasel say you know he always going about using to bring her down. But if you didn't know that then how the hell did you know?_

_**Because HE'S her father.**_

_HE as in the man the living in your library HE?_

_**Yes**_

_I knew it, I swear to you last year that she could be his daughter after Slugclub._

_**Well you were right, the bushy hair know it all bookworm is indeed the daughter of the heir of Slytherin.**_

_But who is that going to get us killed?_

_**She is also the furture Mrs. Draco Malfoy**_

_Fuck_

_**Yup**_

_We are dead, Hermione would never agree to marry you,_

_**Oi, watch it**_

_You know it true, Why would she agree to join us? She is HERMIONE BLOODY FUCKING GRANGER, the girl who has been trying to found away to kill her own father for years? Wait does she know?_

_**I don't know, I had acutally stop to think uhmm I wonder if Granger know that she plotted to kill her father.**_

_I was just asking mate, how much have you had to drink?_

_**More than I should have, which mean I should go to bed and hopefully this will all be a bad dream.**_

_You know better than I do that nothing in our world is simple a bad dream but night brother._

_**Night Mate.**_

Draco closed his journal and stumbled to his bed collapsing as he reached the egde. Draco had stop to think about it until know but what if Hermione had always was known? What if Hermione was on her was here right this very moment? But Draco let his mind wonder any farther than that as he closed his eye to drift in to dreamless sleep.

Breath; that all she need to do. Breathing was the key element of get through the next few minutes. Calm and steady as if nothing was wrong. Calm and steady as if she meant nothing to them. "Calm and Steady, Hermione." she muttered as she pulled the last few things into her book and turned to her boys.

All night she had plotted away to leave and unfortunately for Hermione the only way she could come up with was to forget it all, and she was not taking about just turning her back and walking away. Hermione was going to the one thing she hoped that she would never have to do again.

"Calm and Steady, Calm and Steady" Hermione said to the herself one more time before she turned for the bed an walked slow to the door of the bed room.

This was it, the end. The end of the golden trio, then end of the Gryffindor Princess, and this would end of the girl that world loved as Hermione Granger. Just like all good book must come to end this too had to, with wasting anymore time, Hermione reached into the pockets of her rope and pulled out her wand.

"Obilivate," came softly out of her mouth as the purple light fulled they room rewriting Harry and Ron memories. Warping and twisting images to make Hermione be faded out of the images that were hold in their minds.

When the light had finally fade Hermione closed to bedroom door behind her and walked quietly out of the house in to the street. The sun was began to peak up from behind the hills in the park and life was begin to stir. Tears began to fall just as the had the first time she had performed the spell, but this time it was different in just a few moment she would turn her wand and do the same thing to herself. If she was correct nothing would change she would still know who Malfoy was and all the year of teasing he brought upon her, she would understand there was indeed a war going on but with out the memories of Harry she would be able to full grasp why there was a war, and she would still know that she was all was going to be the daughter of the Dark Lord. But what she wasn't sure of were her memories of Ginny, or any of the other Wesley would the be rewritten as if Ron was not there, or would the disappear like a bad dream. Would forgetting Harry make her a different person? There was no time though for Hermione to way all of the possibility of what would happen if she performed Obilivate on herself. Though Hermione did make a note to herself of thing to check after wards.

The list was written on the a small piece of parachment which read,

_Draco Malfoy_

_Ginny Wesley_

After re reading the two names she had written Hermione wiped away her tears and raised her wand to the side of her head and muttered "Obilivate," and the images began to run rapid through her mind, Harry and Ron at first then there where gone just as fast as the their images had appeared.

The memories were rewritten which had given Hermione a slight headache which brought her out of the trance like state that the charm had brought on.

_Why am I standing in the street? _Hermione though to herself as she looked around the small neighborhood. _Ah, I am at the headquarters, but why? _Hermione looked down at her hands as she felt the parchment blow slight with wind that began to pick up. Bring the parchment to eye level to read she was confused the parchment only stated Ginny Wesley and Draco Malfoy. _Why did I write this? What does Ginny and Draco have to do with headquarters? _Then the night before cam flooding back to her she remember her father and the marriage. But Hermione still could not place why she had written Ginny down on the parchment. Ginny was a pure blood after all, her family may have been blood traitor but Hermione was sure she could keep them safe at least for now.

_Oh, hermione standing on the street in the early morning is going to make you remember why you wrote Ginny's name._

Hermione didn't think much more about all she knew was she had been on her way to the Malfoy Manor before her head began to hurt, and now she would began her new life as Hermione Riddle. With that though Hermione disappeared leaving the parchment behind to blow down the road of the empty neighborhood.

A/N:

Hey guys sorry it been so so long, it tend to start thing and forget about them but this is my new baby it would be forgotten about I promise. I have already start on the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Love, LovelySlytherin


	3. Chapter 3 The Safe Place

**The Girl Who Always Knew**

**A Harry Potter Fan fiction**

**By Lovelyslytherin**

**Chapter 3: A Safe Place**

3 days Later

Blaise really shouldn't have been surprised when the small brown owl landed on his desk, there had only been two people to ever owl him the first had been Draco, who no longer need to because of there book and the other had been Hermione Granger. To anyone outside of Hermione and Blaise this would have seemed odd that the prude queen herself was owling the dragon's keeper, but for them it was normal. Blaise had made it personal goal to become friends with bushy haired girl after Lucius had nearly killed his son. It had been hard at first Hermione refused to believe that Slytherin was being honest and friendly, but slowly she warmed up to his kindness. That been three years ago and know they were like siblings, she to this day had been the only girl that Blaise had brought home to meet his parents. To Blaise surprise he parents didn't really care that his new friend was muggle born, and Blaise himself had only became a death eater to keep Draco dumb ass alive.

The small brown owl landed softly on his desk with a parchment attached to his left foot. Knowing that it could only be from one person Blaise unattached the parchment and unrolled it.

_**Z-**_

_** I am sorry that it taken me this long to write, I had a little trouble at the Weasley wedding. No worries, I am fine, well as fine as I can be for running for my life. Typically I would ask you hows life or how are your classes going but I don't have a lot of time for that right now, sorry dear. I need a place to stay. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think your place was the safest place for me to be right now. **_

_** Love you, **_

_** H**_

"_Of course she could stay here, it wasn't like the Dark Lord was going to come marching into his house looking for her, thought I wonder if she knows?_" Blaise whispered to small owl. She was his little sister and she would be safe her no matter what. Taking out the parchment and ink Blaise wrote back.

** H-**

** Of course you can stay here. You should know by now that my home is always a safe place for you. Hermione I need to ask, Do you know about Draco?**

** P.S. When would you be here?**

** Z**

Blaise attached the parchment back to the small owl and send it on it way. Not knowing where the owl was going Blaise went to his bed to lay down to read. After about an hour the owl mad it way back into the room this time landed on the night stand next to his bed.

_** Z-**_

_** Soon.**_

_** H**_

Blaise hadn't put the the parchment down when he heard the knock at the door, he would have sent a house elf to get it but hoping it was Hermione he choose against it. Leaping up from his bed he hurried to the front door, as he reached the door he pushed a side the two house elf that also made there way to the door and opened it faster than he should have knocking one of the small elf on its back. Blaise didn't even have time to say sorry to the elf before arms were being wrapped around his neck. Took him a moment to wrap his arms around the small waist of the girl.

"Hermione" he whispered in her ear as he lift her of the ground.

"Blaise" Hermione whispered back as a smile spread across her face.

They two stood like that for a few moment before Blaise put the girl back on her feet, to look her over. She had changed since the last time he had seen her, her hair was messier, the smile that always graced her face had faded, and something he couldn't put his finger seem to be missing.

"You look tired," he stated as he placed her on her feet.

"I haven't sleep in a few days" she said as he walked passed him and up the stairs

"Where are you going?" questioned Blaise.

"Do you want to keep standing in the door way?"

Realizing that they had been standing in the opened door way, closing the door he followed Hermione.

"What room do I get to stay in this time?" Hermione asked and he reached the top of the stairs.

"Depend who long are you planning on staying?"

"Don't know,"

"Then the bedroom attached to mine,"

"Perfect," Hermione said walking straight to the room

"Uhmm, Hermione are we going to talk about why you are here?"

"Sure, in the room first thought."

Hermione and Blaise entered the small bedroom that was attached to Blaise by a large bathroom. The room seemed bigger and bright when Hermione was there. The only other person to ever stay in this room was Draco, and in time Draco was in a room it seem small and cold. That was Draco though there was nothing he did that was dark and cold. Hermione was a different story.

"So are you going to tell me what is going on?" Blaise asked as he small friend lay in the middle of the large bed.

"Sure, why do you want me to start?" Hermione asked as he stared at the celing.

"Anywhere, I would just like to know why my best friend showed up out of no where, asking for a place to stay?"

"Well, does he know?"

"He? There are a lot of he's in the world Hermione, which one are you talking about."

"Malfoy, does he know?"

"That your here no, I haven't told him yet, but then again why would I."

"No not that, I.. uh.."

"Oh you mean the fact that he marring you, or that you're..."

"I'm Hermione Riddle."

"Yeah, he knows. Kinda freaked out, How long have you known?"

"Since my birthday."

"So why are you here?"

"Well I didn't think walking into the Malfoy Manor was a good idea."

"So you're going thought with it."

"Do I have a choose?"

"Well, no but what about Potter and Weasley?"

"I'm sure Ginny well be fine, and who the hell is Potter?"

"Come on, Hermione I'm not joking. Do you Ron and Harry know?"

"Blaise, what hell are you talking about. Have you been drinking with Malfoy again?"

Blaise looked down and Hermione who stared up at the ceiling as if nothing in the world was wrong. Why would Hermione say all that? Ron and Harry were by far the most important things to Hermione yet there she lay as if she had no clue who they hell they were. "Unless, no..." he though to himself "There was no way in hell she would just erase them from her memory," Blaise didn't have to think about anymore. He knew as he looked in to her light brown she really had done it, and that was all he needed to know. If Hermione erased Harry from her mind than she was truly her to make a go at this thing with Draco, but not only that she was protecting him and herself.

"Ah, forget it. When do you plan on going to see Draco?" Blaise asked as he lay down next to her.

Hermione rolled over to her side to curl up next to Blaise, "I don't know,"

"Do you want me to get him over here first?"

"Yeah and how what are you going to do, Hi Mate I got your future wife staying in my guest room?"

"Something like that,"

"I guess the soon the better than."

"Why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake before dinner."

"Right thank you Blaise,"

Blaise kissed Hermione on the forehead before getting out of the bed. She rolled over closed her eyes, and he made his exit. When he made back to his room he sit down at his desk and pulled at his journal. It would have written first but he found Draco's drunken babbling.

_**Z,**_

_**If life were Black and White do you think we would be able to choice who we loved, instead of being thrown head first in to this vicious cycle they call love? Look at this way do you really thing if we choice the people we loved my mother would have choice to love my father, of course not who the hell would choice to love a Malfoy. But Blaise if life where Black and White just for a moment I would choose to love her. Who wouldn't she smart, lovely, and gives me a run for fucking money. Ah this girl is something yet, I don't love her. Life ain't black and white. I'm a blood fucking Death Eater and she on some great fucking quest with with Saint Potter! Life is fucking Gray, oh yeah I only sit down to tell yeah ill be over for dinner. I can't stand this house another fucking minute. **_

_**D**_

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter Love, Lovelyslytherin**


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Dream

**The Girl Who Always Knew**

**A Harry Potter Fan fiction**

**By Lovelyslytherin**

**Chapter 4: Broken Dream**

**A/N: Warning M rated chapter**

Normal Draco would make the decision to leave and just do it, no one would care and must of the time no one even noticed but today had been different. Draco had decide to take the stairs two at a time which end with him at bottom of the stair face down. The loud bang that had been created when his body hit the floor echoed in through the quite house.

"Draco, sweetheart is that you?" rang the familiar voice from the dinning room, It was his mother the last person he want to see. Rolling over to lay on his back Draco began to laugh.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Nacrissa softly spoke as she entered the room to find her son laying on the floor laughing.

"You have to be fucking kidding me," Draco yelled looking up at his mother.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, how dear you..."

"How dear I, what speak to you like that?"

"You were raised better than that,"

"Was I really? Father has said far worse. I am quit sure that certain 'filthy ungrateful whore' is he favorite way to describe you," Nacrissa stood there in shock as he son lay on the ground talking like his

"Draco, I think you have to much to drink"

"Yeah your probably right but I learn it from you. Oh what did you think I didn't know? I am not blind. I see and I heard everything. I know that only reason that you married that piss of shit that you call your husband was because your father forced you. I know that a Malfoy drinks his problems away. I see the way he look at the dark lord, everyone can see that. But I alone can see the way you fucking look at him. You hate him and that the fucking way she looking to look at me? She will look up at me with those soft brown eyes and I will only see disguised and hate. Do you know what I have done to her? Do you know what I dream about doing to her because you lied too me. Of course you don't so let me inform you."

"Draco sweetheart, I really don't thing this is necessary,"

"Oh but its you need to understand what your lie have created. The dream it start just like all my dream about her start with her beautiful brown hair burried in a some overly large book, and yes I do actually believe that her hair is beautiful, and there I am staring at her from across the room just like I have a million times before but something feels different."

"Oh pumpkin there is nothing wrong with thing she pretty, she is indeed a very lovely girl,"

"You have to be fucking kidding you thing I want to tell you how beautiful she is. No of course not just fucking listen. I am staring at with the nest of brown hair buried in that damn fucking book. She just sating there reading peacefully by herself, that when some man with no face come up to her. Their talking and giggling when the I noticed so that she smiling. I shouldn't know this but her smile is fucking haunting. You never fucking see it but there she is fucking smiling at some bloody fucking moron that wouldn't even thing twice about it. That it, the spark to my fire, her smile it cause something... hate... boiling up inside of me. Here what I don't understand why does that pathetic mud blood get to smile and why the does I t bother me so fucking much. She is the lowest of the low, she is the worse than the dirt on my shoe. But that fucking smile, it should be mine. She should be smiling at me."

Draco stopped just for a moment just looking enough for the slight grin to cross hi pale face.

"The dream would be enough it piss me off, but the next thing I know I have her pinned against the wall both hand pressed against the hard brick wall. Do you know what she doing mother? There Hermione Granger stand looking up at me with her soft brown eyes, pleading, begging for me to let her go, and I am harder than a fucking rock. I am standing there so fucking turned on that she trying to fight, she trying to get away. It beautiful. I am bigger and strong than she will ever be, yet she still things she has a fucking chance. I slow press against her warm body my dick pressed up against her thigh, try so hard not to rip off her clothes because I know it not the right time. She hasn't suffered enough yet, and trust me I can make suffer. I move my hand from above her head to her throat and lean in and whisper just loud enough fro her to make out 'draco formosus esse', my that holding her throat lets go and I move lowr and lower and until I reach her panties. She crying but her panties and warm and wet. I am on the verge of cumming just from that, she wiggling underneath me trying to break free but I can't let her go. All I can do is rub my hand over her panties one more time before I pull them off. Then I wake up but I always want to go back to sleep to finish what I fucking started." tears fall ungraceful down his pale cheek when he finished.

Nacrissa was afraid of her son she could tell this hurt him but not only dud it hurt him he enjoyed it, he want to make the girl suffer

"Draco Formosus Esse?" Nacrissa mouthed as back up against the wall.

"be beautiful dragon, those are first word she ever said to me." Then the smile returned.

"You should leave," Nacrissa said as she leave her son still laying on the ground.

"I would love her, if I could," Draco said as his mother left the room.

Draco lay there on the floor for another few minute rethink what he had just done. _Damnit, why the hell? Why the hell did I just tell my mother I dream of fuck raping Granger, Fuck! _After the few moment he laying on the floor he got up and walkout of the house.

An hour later he was on the door step of the Zabini Manor, their manor was slight smaller than his but warm and inviting. Draco loved it here. Never has he knock on the door, he just walked in and that exactly what he did.

"Zabini!" Draco yelled as he walked up the stairs to Blaise bedroom and spare room.

"Draco, is that you?" came an echoing voice from the kitchen.

"Who the hell else would it be?"

"Where are you?"

"Going to put stuff in the spare room in talk to when I come back down,"

Blaise dropped his glass when he heard Draco and run to the stairs, "WAIT!"

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed**_

_**Thanks Lovelyslytherin**_


End file.
